


Saru X Reader – Nightmares in Disguise Part 1 of 2?

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Desire, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A combination of the prompt, “I worry about how reckless you are,” and, “I keep having dreams about you that are both arousing and terrifying.”Saru is bit by an alien creature leading to some.... interesting effects.





	Saru X Reader – Nightmares in Disguise Part 1 of 2?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I went to find Saru fanfic and there wasn’t any (or at least very few), I’m rectifying that. I’m not sure whether I’ll do a part 2… Maybe?

You stared at the creature trapped in the lab’s containment field, eager to study it as the Discovery’s only xenozoologist. It was certainly a curious beast, and Captain Lorca wanted to know if it would help give an edge in the Klingon war. It was a round quadruped about the size of a volleyball, eyeless but fully capable of sensing beings around it, with three sets of razor sharp teeth in its maw, and it had tough pink skin which was difficult to pierce.

Your watch beeped, and you smiled at the antiquated device, mouthing cockily, “ _Three. Two. One._ ”

The door to the small lab opened behind you.

“Commander Saru,” You greeted, glad he couldn’t see you smirk.

“Cadet (L/N), any progress on the creature?”

You faced him with a challenging grin, “Some, though you could’ve called.”

Saru stood straighter under your gaze, suddenly aware that his habit of checking up on you every day after his shift ended was becoming somewhat obvious. He had reason to visit you, or so he told himself. As a Kelpien, he found your recklessness unnerving. Too many times had he found you treating deadly creatures as if they were pets, often leading to one of your many stints in the med-bay. It was his job as Commander to keep everything running smoothly, but you were impossible to maintain.

Saru tugged uncomfortably at his uniform, “Yes, well, there’s only so much you can divulge over communicator, Cadet.”

You rolled your eyes at the lame excuse, then added “How many times? It’s just (Y/N).”

“That’s highly unprofessional.”

“Only when we’re on the bridge Saru.”

He sniffed indignantly, “It’s Commander Saru.”

“Not when you’re off duty. Now if you’ll excuse me,” You picked up a full hypo.

“What’s that?”

“A mucus Elton secretes when he’s stressed.”

“Elton?”

You pointed to the agitated creature which was throwing itself at the containment feel, all three sets of teeth gnashing wildly.

Saru shook his head exasperatedly, “What do you plan to do with the mucus?”

While you planned to run the secretion through the computer, the opportunity to tease Saru was too fun to pass up. “Oh, I was gonna inject it into my bloodstream to see if it has any adverse effects.”

Saru’s threat-ganglia shot out from their hiding place; you were somewhat flattered by his concern.

“You absolutely will not!”

He reached for the syringe, you dodged on instinct. He swiped again, losing his usual grace in the small lab. You held the hypo high behind you while Saru pressed against you to reach it. The two of you toppled over and you stopped giggling upon hearing a pained gasp.

“Saru?”

Saru flopped off you, holding onto the hypo which had injected into his shoulder.

“Saru!” You laid him down, acting quick and flipping your communicator open. “Medic required in xenozoology, Commander Saru is down.”

“What happened?” Doctor Culber replied.

“Unknown animal secretion to the bloodstream.”

“On my way.”

You put the communicator down and grabbed Saru’s hand in both of yours; he was still conscious, and his piercing blue eyes stared fixedly at you.

“Commander, I’m so sorry. Help is on the way, just hold on.”

Since you didn’t know what the creature was capable of, Doctor Culber ran every kind of test he could think of on Saru who had recovered quickly from the incident.

“I can’t see a single side-effect,” Culber concluded in the med-bay where Saru sat on the patient’s table with you lingering nearby; even sat down he was almost as tall as you. At Culber’s diagnosis you breathed out a sigh of relief, going weak at the knees.

“If you have any problems, contact me immediately.”

“Thank you, doctor. I will,” Saru nodded, and left med-bay with you in tow.

“Commander,” You said sullenly in the hallway.

Saru was somewhat taken aback by the use of his title, he faced you with his hands folded formerly behind his back.

“I’m sorry.”

He nodded stiffly, “Today’s events were rather unfortunate, but what is that human expression? No harm, no foul. I believe you will be more careful in future.”

Although it wasn’t a question, you nodded.

“Good. Now, I’m afraid I cannot stay and chat, please excuse me.”

* * *

Despite the Kelpien tendency to sleep lightly, Saru found himself in deep slumber that he couldn’t shake. Dreams upon dreams unfurled around him, each more disturbing than the last until he was woken by a knock at the door, much to his relief.

“(Y/N)!” He said in surprise upon opening the door; he noticed that you weren’t in uniform but instead in your civilian clothes.

You were wringing your hands apprehensively, “Can I come in? It’s important.”

Saru moved aside, granting you entrance; he was suddenly aware that you were the first person to be allowed in his room.

He watched you pace a while before asking, “Is something wrong Cadet?”

You stopped pacing, but didn’t respond.

“(Y/N)?”

“I was thinking… You could’ve been hurt today and it would have been my fault. The guilt’s been driving me crazy, eating away at my thoughts so… I decided to make it up to you.” Slowly, you peeled your tank-top off, throwing it on the floor haphazardly.

“(Y/N)!” Saru stammered, grabbing your shoulders before you could remove your pants.

“What?” You asked sultrily, pressing against him. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about  _us_  before.”

You rubbed your hands up and down his thighs, Saru was lost for words so you continued. “The way you always come into my lab with those crap excuses. I know you want me, so come and take me, I’m all yours.”

You sat on the bed, spreading your legs wide and unbuttoning your pants. Saru felt his member emerging from the protective skin which usually contained it; it was painfully uncomfortable against his uniform trousers. Swallowing nervously, he knew he had to have you.

In two large strides, he closed the gap between the two of you, laying you down on the bed desperately. He’d never been with a human before but now he needed you the same way he needed air; there was no thinking involved. You peppered hot kisses against his collarbone, pulling him down to return the favour. He nipped at you hungrily, delighting in the breathy moans you let out. Eager hands explored, and he found himself inching closer to the hem of your pants; with each wanton cry of his name, he got closer to the treasure beneath. Before he could continue however, you were gone, and he woke in a terrified haze, his threat-ganglia warning him of what wasn’t there.

How could a dream have been so vivid? He was sure it had been real, yet here he was, wide awake, and well-aware of it. Feelings Saru had kept buried stung like phaser blasts. Yes, he knew he wanted you, but not like this. Saru wanted to care for you, love you, protect you. He didn’t know where such a carnal instinct had come from, but he knew that wretched creature from your lab was to blame. For the first time in Saru’s life, he wasn’t afraid for himself; he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to protect you from himself.


End file.
